


Caught in the Act

by tyl7897



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: This is just from tumblr and planning on making this a multi-chapter fic someday





	Caught in the Act

John Constantine was staying on the Waverider helping the Legends correcting the timeline with the magical fugitives.  While the Legends were out on a mission, John was enjoying his alone time in Nate’s bedroom as he was taking a leave of absence and John also doesn’t like dressing up. John took off his coat and then his button-up sleeves revealing his hairy fit dad bod. He then pulled down his pants and socks, becoming fully naked.

“That’s more like it,” John said as he lit a cigarette and sat down.

He started to grab his dick which was actually well endowed and stroked it while enjoying his cig. Once it was hard and very horny, he took the cig out of his mouth with his finger and blow out the smoke and started to cast a spell. He knew he shouldn’t be casting this spell as it has potential side effects in anybody catching him but since this is a temporary stay but after the encounter he had with something that was coming after him again, he needed some fun. Once finished with the spell, he was even hornier and started to stroke faster.

“Oh yes,” John moans as he orgasms, cum spraying across his hairy chest, “Oh man that was a good wank”

John paused as the magic was building up again, “Oh bugger, time for this wanker to do it again, maybe this time play with my arsehole.”

John shifted so his hairy legs were in the air as he rubs his asshole as he jacks off. Soon after he started, he noticed that there were two presences caught him fingering his asshole. After this orgasm, he would know if there were any side effects for them but for now, he’s going to enjoy this session.  Soon he started to pick up the pace by jacking off and then finger fucking his asshole and then exploded onto his chest again.

“Oh bugger that was great,” John said eating his cum and taking his shirt to wipe off the cum until it dawned on him “Bollocks, it affected both of them. Oh well might as well have fun, I wonder which two had gay thoughts.”

The spell increased cum and orgasm pleasure while making the user very horny.  It also had a side effect if that anybody who sees him would forget it if they had no interest in the man sexually, but if they have some it will enhance it.

John walked out of Nate’s bedroom naked instinctively knowing where the two were. As he walks to the bridge, he takes his semi-hard dick and shakes it anticipating the fun they are going to have.

“Now which of you, two wankers want a piece of me?” John said shaking his dick surprise on who was affected.

“Me” Oliver Queen and Nate Heywood said as they raised their arms.

“Alrighty then…” John said as he started a simple spell and suddenly Oliver and Nate were naked, “Come here, wankers”

They rushed at John with their growing cocks bouncing. John took a quick glance and saw Nate’s was the biggest of them all, probably due to the serum that gave him his powers. Oliver was the smallest of the three but not by a lot. They were heading to kiss John but instead, John pushed them to his hairy armpits as they gladly licked and sucked them. As they were worshipping John’s pits, he could now gauge how much the spell affected them. As suspected both were now bisexual like him.  Oliver and Nate were now sucking on John’s nipples.

“You blokes are naturals at this.  Let’s try sucking cock shall we?” John said as the two horny superheroes listen.  

They took turns putting John’s cock into their mouths while licking John’s balls or the cock was in between Oliver’s and Nate’s mouths.  John moaned as they were good at this as he noticed that Nate was feeling up his chest as he jacks off while Oliver jacks off while fingering himself. John smiled as he thought it how hot of a slut Oliver is turning into.

“Why don’t us wankers take this to the next step,” John said.

Oliver and Nate stood up and Oliver went to the wall to brace himself as Nate pointed John to Oliver, “Oh you want to top now Citizen Steel? Gladly.”

John walked towards Oliver’s exposed ass as he whips up a spell to lube up his cock and shoved his cock up Oliver’s ass and he sensed, he’s not his first, “Not the first time you took cock huh Oliver.”

“Slade on the island, we were both curious.  Haven’t thought of it ever since,” Oliver moaned.

“Well let me remind you how good it feels,” John said as he fucks Oliver.

Nate then shoved his cock up John’s ass, “That’s it, Nate.”

John and Nate continued fucking, Oliver moaning loudly. John was having a great time as he didn’t have a threesome like this in a long time and never had one with a metahuman before and that’s when he had an idea.

“Why don’t you turn metal Citizen Steel and don’t worry my arse can take it,” John said.

Nate smiled as he turned into his metal form as he fucks John.  They fucked for a few more minutes before John makes a spell to make them orgasm at the same time. John and Nate picked up speed as they moan as the three orgasmed.  Oliver cummed without touching his cock into the floor forming a small puddle as John cums inside Oliver and Nate the same in John. As they calmed down Nate and John pulled out.

“Oh fuck what just happened?” Nate said.

“That my friends, was great sex,” John said.

“Yeah it was but I’m straight?” Nate said.

“You were both straight but unfortunately I did a spell before and if anybody sees me wanking, and finds it remotely hot then they become the same sexuality as me if you were straight before, no changes if gay, sorry,” John said.

“Don’t be John, I’m actually glad you did, as I think I was before but I suppress it and now its free. Now I have to explain this to Felicity.” Oliver said.

“Or you don’t,” Nate said.

John and Oliver looked at Nate intrigued, “We have memory erasers so if she ever finds out, you can just erase the memory of seeing you with a man like me,” Nate said winking.

“That can be arranged,” Oliver said.

“Oh bugger no,” John said.

“What?” Oliver and Nate said.

“Oh I thought of something naughty but it’s wrong, but with the memory eraser…”

“You do that spell and whoever sees it becomes bisexual if they find it hot, and if they don’t then memory erase them?” Oliver said.

“Exactly mate,” John said, “but…”

“But what? Would n’t be hot seeing me getting fucked by Mick,” Oliver said rubbing John’s chest.

“Or me fucking the shit out of Ray’s ass?” Nate said rubbing the other side.

“Oh you two wankers make good arguments,” John said smiling as they kiss each other.

##  **Two Weeks Later**

They did exactly that in the two weeks and both Ray and Mick turned bisexual but the also extended to others also. They found Slade and fucked Oliver like old time sakes.  They also did it with Barry at the precinct and turns out that he’s a bigger slut than Oliver when it comes to guys. They also caught Singh and his husband so they joined in the fun too.  Cisco was also affected and in turned breech Superman and Mon-el over and was also affected. Lance along with Roy and Curtis was also affected when John and Oliver were alone in the Arrow cave which was a happy accident.  Some males who were not affected was Malcolm Merlyn, Joe West, Wally West, John Diggle, Rene, Wells, Carter Hall, and Rip Hunter. They could have affected females too but being bisexual was new to them so that’s why they only targeted males.

Today was now the big orgy they were planning.  All the people affected in one place all having sex. Unknown to them the spellbook was glowing. John usually didn’t use the spell often so the glowing never happened before in the two weeks john used in numerous times even when not affecting others.  There was an unknown side effect if using the spell for the 50th time. The spell was changing its purpose, it was being affected by the amount of sex, the orgy, and the gender of the participates…

To be Continued?

**Author’s Note**

Would you all like a sequel?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just from tumblr and planning on making this a multi-chapter fic someday


End file.
